The diary of Draco Malfoy
by Scarlettandgreen
Summary: This is everything Draco Malfoy wrote in his diary ever since he got it from his father before his first year at Hogwarts! :


1st September 1991.

Today was my first day here at Hogwarts. My father gave me this journal to write about my life here at Hogwarts, he said he had one just like when he was younger. I am very glad to be here, I got into Slytherin of course, and I made loads of friends already. I met Harry Potter in the train, I would never be friends with him, what a twat he is, thinks he's better than everyone else, and that stupid bloodtraitor friend of him, Weasley, ugh. Well, that is all for today.

20th September 1991.

Today was our first flying lesson, I of course, was amazing. But the idiot Neville Longbottom, not so much, he was terrible at flying and almost died (too bad he didn't), so I grabbed his rememberall and Potter wanted me to give it to him, but of course I didn't, it wasn't his anyways, I threw it on the roof, and I was pretty sure Potter got expelled, but of course he didn't, he's the famous Harry Potter, so at dinner I challenged him to a Wizard's duel later that night at the trophy room, but of course, I never appeared. What an idiot, I hope he gets expelled. Ha.

12th October 1991.

It's been a month and nearly two weeks since my first day here at Hogwarts, everything is great, except that Potter and his little friends want to ruin everything. Well, I am very good at potions, the only problem is that filthy mudblood Granger, she's every teacher's favorite student, and she thinks she's smarter and better than everyone else. But she's just a mudblood, and she thinks she knows everything but she doesn't. I am the smartest, I am the best, I will never let some filthy bushy haired mudblood get in the way of anything.

3rd November 1991.

A few days ago, during the Halloween feast, a troll got into the castle! In the dungeons! That is where I sleep! Although it was a bit scary, I found it to be amazing. I've never seen an actual troll! They must be disgusting, but so cool. So while the Professors were trying to get the troll out of there, we Slytherins had to stay with the Hufflepuffs in their common room. What a disgusting place, HufflePuffs are the worst, after Gryffindor of course. But it was a bit fun, me, Crabbe, and Goyle, made fun of Hufflepuffs. The other day, I heard that Potter, Weasley, and Granger tried to knock the troll down. Too bad they're still alive.

2st January 1992.

It's been a while since the last time I wrote in this journal, I just came back to school from Christmas holidays, it was very good seeing my mother and my father, the Christmas feast was marvelous, but I am happy that I am finally back at Hogwarts.

2th February 1992

Yesterday Gryffindor had a match against Hufflepuff, and that idiotic Longbottom boy thought he was so good, and the Weasley was trying to beat me up! How dare he? But luckily I won the fight… I think. The best part was when Longbottom had to go to the Hospital wing because of Crabbe and Goyle, I knew those two would come in handy sometime.

27th February 1992.

Yesterday was a tough day, I heard Potter and his friends were sneaking out late at night, so I followed them to the oaf Hagrid's 'house', and I found out that Hagrid, Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood were keeping a Dragon. So, I ran to tell that to a Professor Mcgonnagall, and she didn't believe me! Of course she wouldn't believe me! She's a Gryffindor! She obviously loves Potter and his friends. So the old had gave me detention! With Filch! Horrible.

11th March 1992.

I had to serve my detention yesterday, and well, first I had to go to the dark forest with Longbottom! The dark forest! With Longbottom! That's not a place for children, it is a place for servants! Ridiculous! And then I had to switch partners with Granger, and I had to go to the dark forest again, but with Potter! And the worst part, we saw a dead unicorn, and something was drinking its blood, not something, no, someone cloaked, it was scary indeed, but of course _I_ wasn't scared, but I had to run away and tell the oaf. But Potter did seem very scared.

13th April 1992.

Nothing much has happened here at Hogwarts, Granger is still the best in our class, but I will beat that filthy, bushy head of hers. One thing I noticed, is that Pansy Parkinson, seems to have a bit of a crush on me, too bad she looks like a pug. I don't feel like I should be liking girls, at least I don't think I like anyone at the moment, but of course, when I do like someone, the person will _have_ to be pureblood, not some mudblood. Disgusting.

11nd May 1992

Today was my first day of exams, it wasn't hard, pretty easy actually, I am pretty sure I did well, I think I did amazing in potions. Professor Snape is my favorite teacher, I wonder how he was when he was at Hogwarts, he was probably good friends with all Slytherins of course, including my father and mother. But I am ready for some more exams.

3rd June 1992

Today was my last, and worst, day at Hogwarts. It was the day of the end of the year feast, and well, first we Slytherins were winning the house cup, but since that Albutt Dumbledore loves Potter and his stupid friends so much, he decided to make them win the house cup! Just because Harry famous Potter, Ronald bloodtraitor Weasley, and the mudblood Hermione Granger, had something to do with a Philosopher's stone, and The dark Lord, how ridiculous. Well, next year, I will make sure Slytherin wins the house cup.

6th June 1992

Yesterday was my birthday, I just got home a few days ago, and I few really good, even though I kind of miss Hogwarts a little bit. My birthday was amazing, I got loads of presents, and I eat a lot of food, and cake, and most of my friends were here, and it feels really good to be twelve.


End file.
